1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective trim strips for decks, and particularly to trim strips that can be applied side-by-side in overlapping fashion to the joists to direct water run-off away from the building to which the deck is attached, as well as to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance when viewed from underneath the deck.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is directed to protective trim strips applied to home deck structures. In particular, the invention is a contoured strip, a plurality of which can be attached to the joists of existing or new decks to direct water run-off away from the building to which the deck is attached and to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Deck structures are typically built to extend outwardly from houses and other buildings to provide additional surface area above the ground or grade level. They provide support for various kinds of home activities, such as barbecue events, lounging, sun-tanning, and get togethers with family and neighbors.
During periods of precipitation, e.g., rain or snow, large amounts of water can run over the deck surface and between the deck planks. It is important to ensure that the water run-off is directed away from the house or other building to avoid problems that can otherwise occur, such as flooding in the lower levels of the building. Another problem that can occur is rotting or deterioration of the joists from slow drainage of surface water. Decks are generally constructed with a plurality of deck planks that are fastened (e.g., with nails) to a series of parallel joists, thereby providing the upper support surface of the deck. The joists typically extend outward from the building and themselves rest on two or more beams that extend perpendicularly to the direction of the joists. Finally, the beams rest on vertically arranged weight-supporting posts.
The present invention solves the problem of water run-off from the decks by providing a contoured protective trim strip in which a plurality of the strips are attached to the joists of the deck to direct water run-off away from the building. Also, the strips provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the deck when viewed from the space below the deck. The related art shows various efforts which have been made to address these problems, as well as related problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,883, issued to Thibodeau on Jan. 3, 1978, teaches spaced water conducting members mounted on beams (joists) to direct water run-off away from a building. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,399, issued to Ryan on Oct. 6, 1987, teaches a universal deck made using a plurality of parallel overlapping corrugated members that direct water run-off away from the building. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,502, issued to Mickelsen on Aug. 29, 1989, teaches a deck gutter system in which a series of gutters are mounted onto an existing deck to ensure water run-off in a direction away from the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,281, issued to Kosko on Mar. 23, 1993, teaches a deck trough that is mounted onto existing deck joists to create a water-proof roof for the space below the deck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,328, issued to Moore on Jun. 16, 1998, teaches a deck drainage system using a plurality of side-by-side flexible channels mounted onto the deck joists. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,019, issued to Salley on Dec. 26, 2000, teaches dry deck rain trays that are mounted onto the deck joists.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,837, issued to Davis et al. on Apr. 10, 2001, teaches a rain water diverter system for deck structures. U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,271, issued to Burkart, Jr. on Aug. 28, 2001, teaches an under-deck water shedding system using a grid structure of panels. U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,479, issued to Prohofsky on Oct. 30, 2001, teaches a rain water diverter system for deck structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,300, issued to Babucke on Jan. 8, 2002, teaches a device to divert water from a deck. U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,450, issued to Vance, Jr. on Feb. 5, 2002, teaches a snap-together drainage system for decks and canopies.
Although various shapes and structures of trim strips that are applied to decks, including joists, for the purpose of water drainage, etc. are taught in the references, none teach trim strips having the structure of the present invention. The inventive trim strips taught herein have edge features that result in the desirable edge-into-channel overlapping structure that ensures that water flow is directed away from the building. Also, the trim strips are provided with an additional slope feature that ensures rapid water flow away from the building.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus protective trim strips for decks solving the aforementioned problems are desired.
The invention is directed to a contoured protective trim strip for decks, in which a plurality of the inventive strips are placed in overlapping and side-by-side fashion onto the joists of the deck. The strips are structured to direct any water flowing from the deck, e.g., run-off due to precipitation, etc., to be directed away from the building to which the deck is attached.
The protective trim strips of the present invention are elongated strips of vinyl having a length coextensive with the length of the deck joists and having either an xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d shape or a xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shape in transverse section, depending on whether the strips will be mounted above or below the joists, in order to define either one or two V-shaped troughs which have a gradual taper extending away from the deck ledger board. One elongated strip edge has a first flange extending parallel to the top or bottom edge of the joist, while the opposite elongated strip edge has a second flange slightly wider than the first flange extending parallel to the joist edge with a third flange normal to the second, so that the edges of adjacent strips can be overlapped or nested. The overall width of the strip is preferably dimensioned to extend between the conventional sixteen inch on center joist spacing commonly used in deck construction. The vinyl may be textured to resemble house siding.
The strips can be applied as an after-market retrofit in a side-by-side fashion to cover the bottom of the joists of existing decks. In this way, the strips provide a gutter system directing any collected water away from the building to which the deck is attached. The resulting system of overlapping strips also provides a roof having an aesthetically appearance for the space under the deck.
Alternatively, the strips can be applied to the tops of the joists during construction of a new deck before the deck planks have been attached to the joists. This arrangement directs water run-off away from the building and protects the joists from water damage as well.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a contoured protective trim strip that can be applied to deck joists to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance as well as direct water run-off away from the building.
It is another object of the invention to provide a deck structure that is modified to include the above protective trim strips.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.